


How deep is your love

by Audae



Series: Noster amor mollis [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Kissing scenes are harder, M/M, Not Beta Read, emotions are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audae/pseuds/Audae
Summary: The kiss started out slow, Innocent even.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Noster amor mollis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030653
Kudos: 9





	How deep is your love

**Author's Note:**

> I need to sleep because I spent the entire night writing this and I have my exams tomorrow so fuck me and my life.
> 
> I believe that the quality of my writing is inversely proportional to my mental stability so this should be passable.

A groan escaped Lucas’ lips as he rubbed his eyes, momentarily looking away from the numerous case files littered across his desk. Being Wayhaven’s best and only detective has its perks, but sometimes he wishes he could just step down for a day and get a full days' worth of rest. Letting out a sigh, the detective quickly vanished the thought. Knowing his luck, Mason uttering more than 5 words in a conversation with him is more likely to happen before he gets 8 hours of sleep. 

A sudden beep from his watch interrupted his trail thought, signaling another hour passing. Deciding to take his 5th break of the night, Lucas stood up from his desk and stretched. He let out a muffled moan as the bones on his back let out a satisfying sound, it’s crack reverberating all around the empty room. Grabbing the empty mug on the side of his desk, Lucas automatically made his way to the coffee machine on the other side of the room, his move telegraphed, having done this multiple times just this night. Pressing the button to start the machine, Lucas waited for the mug to be filled as he leaned his hips on the counter, arms crossed and head on the side, letting his eyes rest for a bit, only to be woken up by the smell of smoke and a small fire forming on the counter. 

“Shit!” Letting out a curse, Lucas immediately looked for something to help put out the fire before it grows. He immediately unplugged the machine, grabbed a damp towel, and put out the fire to the best of his abilities. With the crisis solved, the adrenaline rushed out of Lucas’ already tired body as he collapsed on the floor with a tired sigh. ‘I’ll explain it to Verda and Tina tomorrow, if I’m still alive by then.’ Lucas thought, already dreading the prospect of telling the entire station that the coffee machine is broken, again, for the seventh time. 

“I’m guessing this is not the right time for a visit?” Surprised by the sudden interruption, Lucas quickly stood up, only to trip over himself as gravity pulled his body down. His face were inches away from the floor when a hand suddenly grabbed the back of his collar, stopping his descent and possibly saving him from a broken nose. 

“For someone who is supposed to be Wayhaven’s best, you’re setting the bar low.” The voice continued; their words laced with a small smile. The detective’s sleep and caffeine deprived brain took a while to recognize the voice and its condescending tone, before his mind settling on one person. 

“Adam?!” He exclaimed. The only response he got was a face full of concrete as Adam let go of his collar, continuing his drop. 

“Aren’t you going to stand up?” The person in question asked the detective, who’s still laying on the floor. 

“No, this is the end for me. Tell Felix and Tina that they can share my comic book collection. Tell my mother that I will always love her- “ 

“Stop being dramatic.” Adam cut him off, his hands massaging his temples. After years of working with both the detective and Felix you’d thought he’ll get used to their antics by now. 

“Stop being dramatic,” Lucas mimicked him, exaggerating his voice. “Maybe you should stop being so serious.” Letting out a defeated sigh, Lucas picked himself back up before facing the other person. “Why are you here anyways? Is there a problem?” 

“No, I was in the middle of a patrol and-” 

“And you were just in the vicinity?” Lucas interrupted, having heard of the same reason multiple times by now that it’s ingrained inside his brain. 

“-and I wanted to check up on you.” Adam continued after a short delay, eyes never leaving the detective’s face. 

Not expecting the sudden honesty, Lucas froze up as his mind tried to process what was said. Searching for any hint of sarcasm on Adam’s face, he was only met with pure sincerity. Blood started rushing to his cheeks and he tried to cover it by turning the other way and walking back towards his desk, but he’s sure that the Vampire’s enhanced senses can still see the blush forming at the tip of his ears and the sound of his pulse beating as if he had just finished a marathon. His body had forgotten the chill of the night and is instead replaced with a warm tingling sensation traveling down the back of his spine before settling down on his fingertips. It’s unfair how Adam has this much effect on him just by giving him a look. 

“Oh,” Lucas whispered, trying to dissipate the tension. “That’s.... nice.” 

“What about you? The sun is about to rise. Shouldn’t you be heading out?” Adam’s voice dropped a little lower, matching Lucas' tone. It seemed like the detective is not the only one affected. 

“Uh... yes! Yes, you’re right. I was just about to head out... Or I was planning to.” It seemed like the case files on his desk didn’t appear to have lessened at all, despite him working all night. He can feel the migraine come back as his mind is once again filled with his many responsibilities. With his mind currently occupied, the detective failed to notice Adam’s footsteps, only realizing when Adam reached out from behind him to grab one of the files on his desk. Shocked from the sudden movement, Lucas took a step back only to feel the heat of his companion’s body as his back collided with their chest. 

Lucas waited for Adam to move but it seemed like he had no plan in doing so. Seconds turn into minutes and no words were uttered between the two. Their bodies’ response to each other were enough to cancel out the silence of the room. As the tension continued to build up, Lucas decided that it was enough and turned around to face Adam. Now with his back leaning on the table and the space between him and his companion still very much limited, the detective had no choice but to tilt his head upwards, eyes staring straight back into Adam’s face. Up close, Lucas thought it was impossible, but the vampire’s face appeared more handsome, infuriatingly so. Adam could probably read what the detective is thinking from the half-smirk plastered on his face. 

Lucas opened his mouth to hopefully ease out the tension and get away from Adam’s overpowering aura when a sharp intake of breath stopped him in his tracks. ‘Shit’ was all he could think of as Adam’s heady scent made its way in his lungs. He can smell the cologne Adam just started to use and he’ll admit that it’s very much effective. But as much as he wants to bury himself in Adam’s embrace, he’s still Wayhaven’s best detective and he’ll be damned if he’ll let some cologne defeat him. Shaking his head, Lucas temporarily broke out of the trance as he glared back at Adam. 

“Sto-” Lucas was about to push him off when Adam leaned down and connected their lips together. 

The kiss started out slow, innocent even, as if they’re back in high school, their lips trembling, hesitant, unsure, but the feeling is real, it’s perfect. They fell into a steady rhythm, with every breath they exchanged only fanned the passion they chose to ignore all this time. Now acquainted with each other, they couldn’t help but to want more. Adam put his hands behind Lucas’ head as he guided him to lay down on the desk, as if his heart started leading and rationality left. Every action was done without thinking. Adam had never felt so hungry and desperate for something in his life. He had built walls the size of skyscrapers but along the way, he unconsciously left holes so he can still see Lucas through the gaps. Now, with its foundation crumbling with every song their lips played, it won’t be long before all that’s left is him and the detective. Fear gripped the Vampire’s heart. He knew of the consequences when he chose to continue down this path, but is it so wrong when after a millennium, this was the most complete he has ever felt? The papers were in complete disarray as they fell to the floor but the two of them didn’t bother to spare a glance. Lucas wrapped both his arms around Adam, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He remembers winter whenever he thinks of Adam. Cold to those who are not used to it, and like blizzards, unforgiving and unyielding as the Vampire continued to assault his lips. Adam's eyes are so green, so beautiful, that it reminds him of the Aurora Borealis that shows up on the winter sky. But alas, not everything could last forever and when they broke off their kiss, they were left panting and gasping for air. 

Adam finally let go of the detective and helped him back up to his feet. Both their red faces are illuminated by the sun rising from the horizon. Silence once again filled the room but instead of the once suffocating tension, it has mellowed down to a comfortable hush as they took a moment to gather their thoughts and to steady their breaths. 

“I should probably get going,” Adam started, looking at the sunrise from outside the window, “I would say it’s getting late but...” he trailed off, gesturing to the sunlight streaming in the room. 

Still recovering, Lucas only managed a nod before saying, “U-uh, you know I might stay late again later since I n-never really finished anything last night,” he stuttered, the implication behind his words were clear. 

Adam gave him another smile before disappearing with one final message, “Also, you might want to consider cleaning up, I can hear people coming in.” 

Looking around the room, unfinished case files were scattered all around the floor, some has a tear, but most are crumpled. Panicked, Lucas ran around, quickly picking up the papers and arranging them before Verda and Tina discovered what just happened. As if on cue, the door to his office were slammed open. 

‘Shit’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
